Sous la tempête
by Fleuve
Summary: UA. Replaçant son foulard qui venait de se détacher, quasiment emporté par le vent, elle regarda plus en détail le professeur Scott. Il semblait en effet très chargé avec sa mallette et sa canne, ainsi que de son chapeau qu'il devait tenir d'une main pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.


**Le 24 novembre:**

D'un pas pressé, Pepper Berry, professeur de Potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis quelques mois, parcourait l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard qui permettait de regagner ensuite le long chemin reliant le parc du château et le petit village. Elle avait quitté à peine une heure plus tôt l'enceinte même de ce dernier afin d'aller faire quelques emplettes dans la boutique de l'apothicaire. Le choix n'avait pas été difficile étant donné que c'était la seule boutique des environs à vendre des ingrédients pour les potions. Si elle en avait eu le temps, Pepper aurait largement préféré se rendre à Londres sur le Chemin de Traverse où elle était certaine que la boutique très réputée lui offrirait une grande quantité de choix d'ingrédients. Malheureusement, elle avait bien du se résoudre à aller s'approvisionner pour ses cours dans l'étroit magasin si mal approvisionné de Pré-au-Lard. Non pas qu'elle se permette de remettre en cause le travail et la gestion de cette petite boutique, mais de toute évidence, elle ne pouvait satisfaire pleinement les besoins de la jeune enseignante.

Portant d'une main son sac à présent rempli de divers ingrédients et herbes, elle repensa à ce qui l'avait amené à quitter le confort du château ce soir là. Étrangement, bons nombres d'élèves avaient débuté l'année en arrivant sans la plupart des ingrédients demandés pour les cours et TPepper avait du s'organiser pour compléter l'armoire de sa classe afin de satisfaire chacun d'entre eux et de faire en sorte que les cours puissent se dérouler normalement. Au départ, elle avait bien songé à les laisser ainsi se débrouiller sans leur matériel mais avait vite compris en les voyant demander autours d'eux qu'on leur prête telle ou telle chose qu'il faudrait rapidement y mettre un terme. Et puis, l'idée de quitter pour une bonne heure Poudlard et de marcher un peu ne lui était pas déplaisante.

Arrivant enfin à la limite du parc du château, elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle où se trouvait le portail. Il lui restait encore plusieurs mètres à parcourir avant d'y arriver et elle en profita pour jeter un regard aux alentours tout en continuant son avancée. Malgré le fait que les collines et les nombreux lacs entourant Poudlard et le village de Pré-au-Lard rendent le paysage magnifique et étrangement apaisant, le ciel semblait s'assombrir petit à petit. Venant alors entaché l'atmosphère générale. La jeune femme resserra son foulard autours de son coup et, ayant presque atteint le portail, commença à sortir sa baguette.

Elle n'avait nullement besoin de vérifier et se doutait que le portail serait fermé. Il lui faudrait user de la magie pour avertir de sa présence et faire en sorte que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Tendant sa baguette devant elle, il en sortit un cygne argenté qui s'éleva directement dans les airs pour aller regagner le château. Regardant son patronus s'éloigner, elle tourna ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes le dos au portail pour profiter une dernière fois du paysage.  
Pepper n'était certes pas d'une nature calme et encline à la méditation; mais il lui arrivait néanmoins de savoir simplement profiter d'un instant. Le vent faisant voler ses cheveux autours de son visage, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant de finalement se décider à reporter son attention vers le château.

Elle espérait grandement que ce ne soit pas Rusard qui vienne lui ouvrir. Et pourtant, elle ne voyait pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre.  
Elle n'avait en fait aucune envie de se retrouver à marcher le long de l'interminable allée principale du parc en compagnie du sinistre personnage qui passait son temps à grogner et ronchonner comme si le monde entier lui reprochait ouvertement d'être un cracmol. Ainsi, Pepper était plus qu'exaspérée par un tel comportement où l'autre ne faisait aucunement l'effort de se montrer polie et agréable et se comportait comme si vous l'aviez insulté alors qu'il n'en était rien. La mine renfrognée, elle aperçut finalement une silhouette s'approchait au loin mais, alors même qu'elle distinguait encore mal l'individu, elle sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du concierge. S'approchant d'un pas vers le portail, elle plissa les yeux, se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être.

Pepper ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que la personne qui s'approchait du portail en marchant le long du chemin venant du château n'était autre que le professeur Richard Scott. Ce dernier enseignait la métamorphose à Poudlard depuis la rentrée et la jeune femme n'avait eu l'honneur de le rencontrer qu'une seule fois au cours d'une réunion où, étrangement, il semblait avoir tout fait pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole. C'est à peine même s'il l'avait regardé. De même, les quelques fois où elle avait essayé de lui parler, il lui avait semblé qu'il essayait de l'éviter. N'étant pourtant pas paranoïaque ou autre, le comportement de Richard l'avait toutefois interloqué. Lui qui semblait si courtois avec l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard et les autres professeurs, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui inspirer une telle animosité et des sentiments qui paraissaient négatifs.

En cet instant, elle fut très surprise que ce soit lui qui vienne lui ouvrir. Elle l'avait reconnu à son chapeau et sa canne dans laquelle il dissimulait sa baguette magique. Le voyant avancer tout en tenant son chapeau d'un main, les pans de son costume volant autours de lui et les bras visiblement encombrés, elle ne distingua tout d'abord pas son visage et ne prit donc pas connaissance de son air grognon avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Au moment où il arrivait presque au niveau du portail, Pepper s'apprêtait à le saluer et le remercier mais la voix du professeur de Métamorphose s'éleva, couvrant difficilement le bruit du vent, et ses paroles coupèrent la jeune femme dans son élan. D'ailleurs, elle renonça à parler au moment même où elle aperçut sa mine renfrognée. Il paraissait visiblement en colère et elle écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il élevait la voix pour lui signifier brutalement que l'envoie de son patronus constituait un dérangement et qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre à l'avance ses dispositions pour ne pas faire se déplacer des personnes qui avaient bien d'autres choses à faire. Elle s'apprêtait à le couper, piquée à vif par un tel comportement, quand il interrompit lui même sa phrase sans prendre le temps de la terminer. Cette fois, Pepper distinguait clairement son visage à travers la grille du portail et y lut une expression nouvelle. Exactement comme s'il avait été stupéfixé, il restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés et une expression d'hébétement sur le visage. Un peu surprise, Pepper haussa les sourcils et son regard traduit sans peine son étonnement. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi le professeur Richard avait ainsi interrompu ses paroles débutées si vivement, elle se détourna pour regarder derrière elle. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose qui avait provoqué son changement soudain de comportement. Ne remarquant rien de particulier, Pepper secoua légèrement la tête et pinça les lèvres tandis que sa voix s'élevait à son tour.

_« Les intempéries rendraient-ils dispensable un "bonsoir" ? »_

Devant l'absence de réaction de son collègue, Pepper le fixa dans les yeux et reprit la parole en accentuant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

_« Excusez-moi d'avance pour vous avoir obligé à quitter le confort du château. Je pensais que ce serait Argus qui recevrait mon patronus et qui viendrait m'ouvrir ! »_

Replaçant son foulard qui venait de se détacher, quasiment emporté par le vent, elle regarda plus en détail le professeur Scott. Il semblait en effet très chargé avec sa mallette et sa canne, ainsi que de son chapeau qu'il devait tenir d'une main pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. De plus, les traits de son visage traduisaient un certain épuisement et, sans même s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait en penser, Pepper le regarda avec curiosité. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.  
S'arrachant à ses pensées et voyant qu'il ne lui avait pas ouvert, elle sentit le vent et l'air froid lui saisir les joues et elle replaça délicatement son foulard autours de son cou.  
Patientant quelques instants, elle se décida finalement à demander à Richard de lui ouvrit.

_« Professeur Scott auriez-vous la bonté de m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ? A moins que vous ne souhaitiez me punir pour le dérangement en me laissant dehors. Dans ce cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir me le dire tout de suite afin que j'envoie un autre patronus et... Et, avant que je ne me fasse emporter par le vent ! »_

En plein milieu de sa phrase, une bourrasque de vent l'avait emporté sur quelques mètres, l'obligeant alors à se décaler, et ce trait d'humour n'avait pu lui échapper. Une nouvelle bourrasque se fit sentir et elle plaça sa main sur le portail pour se tenir. En plus d'être glacé, ce dernier lui envoya une décharge et elle éloigna vite sa main tout en soufflant dessus pour estomper la douleur. Dans son geste pour faire face au vent violent, elle avait complètement oublié que le portail était entouré de multiples sortilèges.  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé bêtement d'apaiser la paume de sa main par de légers soufflements, elle reporta son attention sur son collègue se trouvant toujours de l'autre côté du portail.  
Pepper ayant tendance à parler sans toujours réfléchir et vite, il s'était écoulé à peine une minute depuis l'éclat d'énervement ensuite stoppé de Richard mais elle s'en était à peine rendue compte. Elle parlait, parlait. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle avait du mal à en vouloir complètement à son collègue pour ses paroles peu amicales. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle s'enquit finalement de son état.

_« Je comprends bien qu'il n'est pas plaisant de sortir par un temps pareil. Moi même je m'en serais abstenue avec joie. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai aucunement fait cela dans le but de vous ennuyer. Enfin,vous... Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous semblez quelque peu... ailleurs, voir même étonné! »_

Elle se rapprocha du portail et le regarda à nouveau. Le professeur Richard avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Aux vues de la grimace que fit le professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, Pepper comprit qu'il n'avait pas dû saisir l'intégralité de ses paroles en raison du bruit sourd que produisait le vent. En voyant ce dernier enfonçer son chapeau sur sa tête, certainement afin qu'il ne s'envole pas, elle se retint difficilement de sourire. Non pas pour se moquer, mais le geste, en cet instant du moins, avait quelque chose de comique. Puis, le voyant sortir sa baguette de sa canne, elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention de lui ouvrir et, en ayant pendant quelques secondes doutée, elle lui adressa un franc sourire. Lorsque les chaînes se déroulèrent pour permettre à la grille de s'ouvrir, le professeur Scott qui semblait gêné et mal à l'aise présenta de vives excuses, quelque peu confuses néanmoins.

_« Je suis vraiment confus, je vous présente toute mes plates excuses, je ne sais plus ou me mettre... Sachez que si j'avais su qui vous étiez, enfin que c'était vous qui... Mon comportement est inacceptable, je... Enfin il l'est pour n'importe qui de toute façon... Enfin bien entendu que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui mais... Je peux vous aider ? ... Excusez-moi, pardon... Je... »_

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste galant en tenant la grille à la professeur de Potions qui lui en fut reconnaissance. Elle n'avait aucune envie de toucher à nouveau le portail glacé et ce geste lui montrait aussi que Richard ne nourrissait pas à son égard le mépris qu'elle s'était imaginée depuis la réunion de début d'année. D'ailleurs, la manière un peu maladroite qu'il eut de s'excuser contrastait étrangement avec son attitude d'habitude si froide et distante. Et les quelques rectifications maladroites qu'il fit tout au long de son discours amusèrent beaucoup la jeune femme. Non loin d'être exaspérée ou lassée devant ses balbutiements; elle en oubliait le reste et regrettait un peu que son collègue soit si mal à l'aise. Sans même sans rendre compte, Richard Scott apparut alors aux yeux de Pepper comme très intéressant et amusant. Et la suite des évènements ne feraient que la confirmer dans cette idée.  
Tandis qu'il ramassait sa valise pour ensuite la rejoindre, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du ciel. Décidément, elle avait mal choisi son jour pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Toutefois, elle le regrettait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les minutes passées en compagnie de son collègue de Métamorphose.  
Avant même qu'il ne se répande à nouveau en excuse, elle lui précisa qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi mal.

_« Ce n'est pas le peine de vous sentir aussi mal. De simples excuses auraient suffi ! Et puis, je peux tout à fait comprendre votre agacement. Vous savez je... »_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son interlocuteur reprit la parole pour exprimer à nouveau sa gêne.

_« Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous parler ainsi, c'est juste que... Enfin ce temps, la fatigue sans doute, je... Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je... WOOOOH ! »_

Une bourrasque venait de faire s'envoler le chapeau de l'enseignant et, bien que Pepper ait tendu le bras en voyant ce dernier commençait à s'envoler pour tenter de s'en saisir, son geste ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle manqua même dans son élan de frapper au visage Richard Scott qui se mit à courir, valise toujours en main, en tout sens pour tenter de rattraper son chapeau. En le voyant courir ainsi, elle ne put cette fois retenir un rire et plaqua rapidement sa main droite sur sa bouche pour éviter de vexer son collègue qui, toutefois, ne devait certainement pas l'entendre tant il était occupé à récupérer son bien. Elle cessa néanmoins immédiatement de rire quand le professeur de Métamorphose donna accidentellement un coup dans son mallette qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant alors son contenu s'envoler un peu partout dans le parc.

_« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mademoiselle ! Je... je ramasse tout ça et je suis à vous ! »_

En le voyant faire de grandes enjambées pour récupérer ses biens, Pepper l'imita afin de lui porter secours. Courant, à son tour, elle aussi en tout sens, elle brandit sa baguette. Enfin... courir serait un bien grand mot ! Le vent violent rendant tout déplacement plus compliqué, on pourrait dire que les mouvements rapides de la jeune femme ressemblaient plus à des sautillements. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu de loin, il aurait même pu penser qu'elle était en train de danser... Elle devait être affreusement grotesque mais pour être tout à fait honnête elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'aider Richard Scott à récupérer ses affaires.  
Alors qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer un pile épaisse de cours, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers son collègue en criant de toutes ses forces.

_« Richard, je crois bien avoir récupéré l'intégralité de vos cours et... »_

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de parler en se rendant compte que, prise dans le feu de l'action, elle l'avait inconsciemment appelé par son prénom. Lui-même avait pris le soin de l'appeler "mademoiselle". Elle-même ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses familiarités immédiates. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer longtemps sur ceci que son visage changea d'expression pour passer de la gêne à l'effroi. La mallette que Richard venait de lâcher pour brandir plus facilement sa baguette venait d'être emportée par une bourrasque de vent et se dirigeait droit vers la tête de Pepper. Un cri lui échappa avant même tout autre réaction.

_« AAAH ! »_

Se baissant tout en continuant de tenir fermement contre elle les documents qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer, elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux. Cette fois, elle eut le temps de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait aller plus loin dans le ridicule... Puis, se relevant, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où la valise continuait de s'envoler après l'avoir dépassé sans dégâts. Elle se dirigeait vers le lac et Pepper se mit à courir après.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le lac ! »_

Ses paroles étaient presque inaudibles en raison de l'effort mêlé au bruit du vent. Tendant le bras, elle réussit finalement à attraper le manche de cette dernière. Elle se hâta alors de le signifier à son collègue pour le rassurer.

_« C'est bon, je la tiens ! Continuez à... HIII ! »_

Pepper avait bien réussi à l'attraper... Mais dans son geste secourable, elle venait de s'emmêler les pieds et s'étala de tout son long par terre, tel que l'aurait fait un petit enfant en train d'apprendre à marcher.  
Un peu sonnée, elle réussit néanmoins à se relever sur ses jambes. Les cheveux en bataille et des traces de terre sur sa robe, elle regretterait plus tard de ne pas s'en être rendue compte sur le moment.

En se relevant, Pepper aperçut le professeur Scott se précipiter vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la mine embarrassée. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien contente d'être déjà debout sur ses jambes quand il arriva finalement à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu pousser le ridicule au point de ne pouvoir se relever toute seule. Puis, sans prendre le temps de dire tout autre chose, elle tendit la mallette qu'elle avait pris tant de peine à vouloir récupérer à son propriétaire. Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer. Elle le fit d'ailleurs plus pour le geste qu'autre chose. Ne connaissant que très peu son collègue et ayant à peine fait connaissance avec lui, elle se doutait qu'il ne s'inquièterait pas outre mesure.  
En lui tendant donc sa précieuse valise, elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle ne soit pas abîmée et fut soulagée de ne constater aucune égratignure. Puis, même si cette phrase était peut-être mal placée et le moment mal choisi, elle tenta de montrer qu'elle n'avait absolument rien en faisant preuve d'humour.

_« Et bien, un peu plus et votre mallette aurait servi d'objet de curiosité pour les sirènes, strangulots ou autres habitants du Lac. »_

Elle suivit sa phrase d'un rapide regard en direction du Lac qui, contrairement à ce qu'il représentait réellement et à l'agitation qui régnait au cœur de ce dernier tant la vie animée par les multiples êtres de l'eau y était constante, paraissait calme et tranquille. Lorsque Richard prit la parole pour s'enquérir de savoir si elle allait bien, elle détourna son attention du Lac pour regarder son collègue avec attention.

_« Vous allez bien, rien de cassé ? Je suis navré, tout ceci est ma faute, j'aurai dû faire attention à mes affaires, vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'aider dans cette péripétie ridicule... Je... »_

En voyant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa robe, Pepper l'imita et constata que cette dernière était affreusement sale, tâchée par la boue et l'herbe. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se dépêcha de la nettoyer et fit disparaître les traces à l'aide de sa baguette. Une fois cette bonne chose accomplie, elle regarda le professeur Scott ranger maladroitement ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle prit alors le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas obligée de l'aider mais elle se serait sentie mal de rester les bras ballants comme une pauvre demoiselle impuissante et ne voulant pas s'exposer dans une situation plutôt compromettante. Tandis qu'il refermait brutalement sa valise, Pepper entreprit de reporter cette fois la faute sur elle. Habituellement elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de se sentir coupable; mais cette fois, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien dans le développement de cette "péripétie ridicule" ainsi que l'avait si justement dit Richard.

_« Oui, oui... Ce n'était qu'une petite chute. J'aurais du me montrer plus prudente et moins impulsive. En tout cas... je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour vous avoir exposé un spectacle si lamentable... »_

Elle baissa quelques instants les yeux avant de constater qu'il n'était pas temps de se sentir gênée et termina sur sa lancée.

_« En tous les cas, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute ! Qui vous a fait sortir du château par un temps pareil ? Il me semble donc que c'est plutôt à moi de vous présenter des excuses. »_

Peut-être même aurait-elle du rester sur place et se contentait d'user de la magie pour aider son collègue à rassembler ses affaires emportées par le vent. Comme toujours, elle avait laissé la place à ses instincts sans se soucier de la bienséance ou de ce que toute jeune femme bien élevée et charmante aurait fait. Non, au lieu de cela, elle avait couru partout comme un écureuil enragé. Et en plus, elle avait appelé le professeur Scott par son prénom. Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas rester dessus éternellement sinon elle serait incapable de dire tout autre chose à son interlocuteur actuel.  
En voyant Richard lui offrir son bras afin qu'ils regagnent ensemble le chemin principal et ensuite l'enceinte du château, elle hésita un instant. En temps normal, elle aurait accepté sans rechigner car c'était un comportement tout à fait normal et très courtois, mais la situation était différente cette fois ci. Allait-elle encore se montrer brusque et malpolie ? Elle accepta donc le bras que lui proposait l'enseignant en Métamorphose et le remercia d'un hochement gracieux de la tête.

Pendant quelques instants, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux professeurs. Pepper, qui était normalement d'une nature loquasse que certains trouvaient même exaspérante, fournissait en cet instant de grandes difficultés pour trouver un sujet de conversation... Le professeur Richard se tourna alors vers elle avec une expression telle qu'on en a quand on a oublié quelque chose et Pepper pensa sur le moment qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à récupérer l'un de ses biens et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. Toutefois, il apparut bien vite qu'il prenait la parole pour mettre fin à leur calvaire. S'offusquant de l'absence de présentations, il y remédia immédiatement.  
En effet, tout ce qu'il apprit à Pepper lui était déjà connue mais elle le remercia intérieurement pour le soin qu'il mettait à se présenter en bonne et due forme.  
Lors de la réunion de début d'année, chaque professeur de Poudlard s'était présenté, et tout particulièrement les nouveaux professeurs. La présentation avait également était faite lors du banquet de début d'année. Et puis, Richard Scott était reconnu pour ses différents travaux. La jeune femme connaissait donc son nom et prénom ainsi que la matière qu'il enseignait. Elle avait néanmoins été surprise devant l'assurance et l'aisance à s'exprimer dont il faisait à présent preuve. Les deux manières qu'il avait eu de parler jusqu'alors, tout d'abord avec maladresse et gêne, puis après avec beaucoup d'élégance et de tenue, le rendaient vraiment charmant.

_« Bien sûr, je me souviens bien que vous, professeur Richard Scott, enseignez la Métamorphose. Nous avons été présentés lors de la réunion de début d'année ainsi que lors de l'arrivée des élèves. Et, excusez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai moi-même pas pensé à débuter les présentations... J'ai même omis de dire mon nom dans le message envoyé avec mon patronus. En fait, Argus connaissant l'apparence de ce dernier, et comme je vous l'ai dit croyant que c'est lui qui le recevrait, je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail. »_

Et voila qu'elle se répandait en explications inutiles. Face aux incertitudes de Richard quand à sa propre identité, elle se présenta à son tour.

_« Quand à moi, je m'appelle Pepper Berry et je suis bien la nouvelle professeur de Potions puisque j'enseigne ici depuis septembre. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Et c'est bien mademoiselle car je ne suis pas mariée. »_

Comprenant bien la question de Richard quand à son statut comme une simple formalité, elle y avait répondu sans détours.  
Le château se dressait au loin devant eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Pepper tenant toujours le bras du professeur Scott. Les lumières du château devaient avoir été allumées car l'îlot de lumière sortant des innombrables fenêtres semblait se refléter sur les arbres environnants. Il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures et il ne faisait même pas encore complètement nuit, mais le ciel noir rendait forcément l'atmosphère plus sombre. Ne voulant pas paraître déplaisante, Pepper prit à son tour l'initiative de parler.

_« Vous êtes arrivé bien chargé et l'air épuisé quand j'attendais encore de l'autre côté du portail que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Vous aurais-je dérangé alors que vous sortiez tout juste de cours ? Ou peut-être vous apprêtiez-vous à vous rendre quelque part ? »_

Elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer indiscrète en posant cette question. Elle cherchait en fait à montrer au professeur Scott qu'il pouvait clairement le lui indiquer s'il était pressé. Sans sans rendre compte, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la seule personne avait laquelle elle avait réellement discuté était le professeur Chourave qui lui fournissait des herbes pour ses Potions et Pepper des potions pour guérir ou s'occuper de ses plantes en retour. De plus, elles avaient toutes deux appartenu à la même maison, ce qui facilitait étrangement le dialogue. Et puis, Pepper avait bien compris qu'en temps que nouvelle enseignante, elle devait faire ses preuves auprès du personnel de Poudlard ainsi que des élèves. Ne se souciant plus du temps alors que ce dernier présageait une pluie imminente, elle attendit les réponses de Richard, un sourire toujours aimable mais naturel sur le visage.

Réjouie de voir qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir dérangé le professeur Scott et qu'il n'aurait pas à partir immédiatement, leur laissant alors le temps de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné l'enceinte du château, Pepper s'arma de son sourire le plus courtois tout en écoutant les paroles du professeur de Métamorphose. Ce dernier lui parut alors très soucieux de ses affaires et précautionneux. Ce que Pepper ne pouvait que très bien comprendre, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi ouverte et confiante. Et puis, bien que l'entrée de la salle des professeurs soit protégée par un mot de passe, tout élève un peu dégourdis et malin pourrait toujours réussir à obtenir le mot de passe et à ensuite passer tous les sorts et enchantements mis en place pour barrer l'entrée d'un élève. Certains pouvaient se montrer particulièrement persévérants et doués pour ce genre de choses. Parfois même plus que pour les cours...  
Venant confirmer les dires de son collègue, Pepper se garda bien cette fois de parler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

_« Je vous comprends bien. Beaucoup prétendent qu'il s'agit d'un question de confiance mais se garderaient bien eux-même, sans pour autant s'en vanter, de laisser traîner leurs affaires dans la salle des professeurs ! »_

Dans un geste presque grotesque, elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir le flot de paroles qui lui venait et qu'elle aurait été capable de rajouter et d'exprimer pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne voulait pas ennuyer ou faire une mauvaise impression à son collègue de métamorphose. Mais rapidement, les deux enseignants se mirent à discuter et à échanger sur leurs cours et leurs premières impressions. Le temps parut passer extrêmement vite. A tel point que Pepper ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient quasiment arrivés au château quand le ciel se mit à gronder et déversa sur les deux pauvres professeurs une pluie soudaine. Pepper lâcha alors le bras du professeur Scott pour se hâter de rejoindre un abris. Mais elle stoppa net son avancée au bout de quelques pas pour se retourner vers Richard qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre. La pluie incessante trempant déjà bien ses vêtements, Pepper lui jeta un regard intrigué en le voyant rester immobile.  
Toutefois, cet instant de pause mêlé à de l'incertitude ne dura que quelques instants et quand le professeur de Métamorphose enleva sa redingote pour la tendre au dessus de Pepper, elle ne refusa pas de la prendre. N'ayant alors, quand à lui, plus que sa mallette pour se protéger. Imitant ensuite son collègue, Pepper se mit à courir à sa suite en direction d'un abris.

Son sens de l'orientation étant plutôt restreint et la pluie brouillant sa vision, elle laissa l'initiative à Richard de trouver un lieu où ils pourraient s'abriter. Ne sachant pas vers où ils se dirigeaient, elle le suivit néanmoins et, sa confiance en le professeur Scott ne faillant à aucun instant, entra sans hésitation dans le petit cloître.  
Il lui fallut alors quelques instants avant de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Puis, soulagée de ne plus sentir une trombe d'eau se déverser sur elle, elle regarda son collègue qui lui parut alors plus amusé de la situation qu'autre chose. Ravie de voir qu'il prenait tout ceci avec amusement plutôt que de manière râleuse et mécontente, elle n'en apprécia que plus Richard.

En réponse aux paroles de Richard, Pepper ne put d'abord que sourire tant les mots de ce dernier lui avaient paru justes. Il semblait en effet que les deux enseignants soient passés par tous les désagréments météorologiques possibles.  
Elle en oublia presque qu'elle était trempée et ajouta aux paroles de son collègue ses propres impressions.

_« En effet professeur ! Il semblerait que notre première rencontre soit placée sous le signe du « mauvaise œil ». Qui sait ce qui va nous attendre ensuite... J'en viendrais presque à penser qu'il s'agit d'une farce tant le temps a su se montrer clément tout au long de la journée jusqu'à ce soir... Peut-être s'agit-il d'une sorte de baptême en tant que nouveaux professeurs. Ou de test ! »_

Elle réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son entrevue avec le professeur Trelawney dans la matinée l'avait incité à faire un petit clin d'œil à la Divination. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut du mal à se retenir. Puis, tant le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux, ainsi que l'avait si bien dit Richard, elle en était arrivée à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une forme de bizutage ou de test. Toutefois, ce dernier arrivait bien tard dans l'année et elle voyait mal le professeur McGonagall organiser ou même autoriser une telle mise en scène.  
Il était pourtant amusant de voir que leur rencontre, qui avait si mal commencée, se poursuive ainsi. On en aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'une comédie ou d'une pièce de théâtre montée de toute pièce.  
Tenant toujours la redingote de Richard dans sa main alors que cette dernière, trempée, continuait de goutter sur le sol du petit cloître, elle sortit sa baguette et la sécha à l'aide d'un sort basique mais bien pratique avant de la tendre à son propriétaire.

_« Merci. C'était très gentil de votre part de me prêter ainsi votre vêtement. »_

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil, très peu discret, à sa mallette, elle aussi trempée, et lui prit des mains pour la sécher à son tour. Lui rendant cette dernière, elle regarda dehors. La pluie continuait de tomber en un déluge dévastateur, accompagné de vent et de grondements annonçant un orage de plus en plus proche du domaine de Poudlard. A tel point que l'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer à plus de quelques mètres.  
Il leur faudrait certainement traverser à nouveau cette tempête pour pouvoir rentrer au château. A l'intérieur du petit cloître donnant accès au terrain d'entraînement au cours de Vol, les deux enseignants continuaient de discourir sur leurs mésaventures en attendant que la pluie cesse. Cela faisait à présent presque dix minutes que leur course effrénée les avait menés jusqu'ici et, en temps normal, Pepper se serait déjà montrée impatiente. Mais, étrangement, le temps passait vite, presque trop vite même.

L'hésitation et la maladresse du professeur Scott laissaient l'enseignante en Potions perplexe mais elle n'aurait jamais pu en imaginer la raison. Elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était à cause du temps et de la situation inattendue qui pouvait perturber toute personne méticuleuse et soucieuse de ses affaires comme lui était apparu être son collègue de Métamorphose. Ensuite, elle crut que c'était du à son propre comportement qui avait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se retint donc de faire une blague en rejetant la faute sur lui après qu'il ait affirmé que c'était plus souvent lui qui portait la poisse.

Elle s'amusa encore une fois de la précaution que prenait Richard, avec toutefois la même maladresse, à corriger ses paroles comme s'il craignait qu'elles soient mal interprétées. Pepper trouva alors dommage qu'une personne comme lui qui s'exprimait si bien n'ose pas le faire alors que d'autres personnes ayant à peine saisit les bases de la construction d'une phrase osent s'exprimer à tort et à travers.  
Elle l'écouta ensuite terminer de parler avec cette fois un ton plus assuré mais qui restait néanmoins assez peu crédible. Il semblait avoir fourni des efforts insoupçonnés afin de s'exprimer en donnant au ton de sa voix plus de contenance et ses dernières paroles rassurèrent la jeune enseignante. Il semblait ne pas être complètement énervé par le comportement de Pepper puisqu'il parla même de la possibilité de boire une tasse de thé ensemble; et ce bien qu'il se corrige en affirmant qu'il aurait simplement s'agit là d'une manière de passer le temps. Mais Pepper n'était pas complètement naïve et elle le trouvait même très touchant. Elle se hâta donc de lui répondre.

_« Vous savez, moi-même, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous ! Et je doute également que vous portiez ne serait ce qu'un seul instant la poisse. Bien au contraire ! Je me réjouie de faire enfin connaissance avec vous Professeur. Même s'il faut avouer que le cadre n'est pas des plus plaisants, ni la situation des plus communes... »_

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le cloître pour illustrer ses propos. Néanmoins, elle se mit à penser que c'était peut-être une bonne chose si leur relation ne commençait pas de manière ordinaire avec des présentations abordant des sujets bateaux et clichés. Et ce même si elle espérait quand même que cette rencontre inhabituelle ne soit pas leur dernière entrevue.  
Chassant alors ces pensées qui lui ressemblaient si peu et qu'elle aurait trouvé futiles en face de quelqu'un d'autre que Richard, elle entreprit de le questionner à nouveau. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rester sans parler très longtemps...

_« Oui, il semblerait bien que le temps ne soit pas encore décidé à arrêter de faire des siennes... Mais, ne pourrait-on pas transformer l'un des objets que nous avons en notre possession en parapluie géant ou autre ? Ou encore utiliser deux balais qui nous permettront de rentrer plus rapidement au château ? » Elle commença alors à chercher dans le petit cloître si elle ne trouvait pas un placard où seraient entreposés quelques balais. « Je suis certaine que le professeur Urquhart ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur... »_

Elle se rendit vite compte que ses deux propositions étaient stupides et grotesques. Stoppant sa recherche, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de l'entrée où se trouvait toujours son collègue et, cette fois, se fut elle qui se sentit gênée. Deux enseignants de Poudlard n'allaient quand même pas rentrer au château abrités sous un parapluie géant ?! Arriver en balais était encore plus inimaginable. Cela n'empêcherait pas la pluie de tremper leurs vêtements et rendrait leur arrivée d'autant moins discrète... Ah ! Pepper détestait ce sentiment de honte. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se soucier du regard des autres alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi maintenant ?

Après avoir baissé les yeux, elle se hâta de reprendre son air habituel, enjoué et ouvert, pour tenter au mieux de se rattraper. Décidément, elle devait faire une drôle d'impression à Richard et l'influence du professeur Trelawney sur elle devait paraître aberrante suite aux propos insensés qu'elle venait de tenir. Pourtant, c'était tout elle. Bien qu'elle ne se montre jamais ainsi en public, elle pouvait parler des heures en oubliant parfois de réfléchir au sens que pouvaient avoir ses paroles pour ses interlocuteurs. Elle s'étonna toutefois de se montrer déjà ainsi devant son collègue.

_« Prendre une tasse de thé au château aurait été, en effet, très agréable ! Enfin... en attendant que la pluie cesse évidemment ! Comme vous l'avez si bien dit... »_

A présent, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte l'un l'autre à quel point ce qu'ils disaient pour se rattraper pouvait paraître absurde. En effet, quel aurait été l'intérêt de prendre un thé ensemble en attendant la fin des intempéries alors qu'ils se trouveraient à l'intérieur du château ? Cela apparaissait plus, d'un point de vue extérieur, comme une excuse.  
Sans rendant compte, Pepper sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et, étonnée et effrayée par ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu, elle tourna son visage en direction du parc et s'approcha un peu plus de l'entrée. Comme pour masquer sa gêne, elle tendit sa main dehors et sentit la pluie, tombant toujours en trombe, déverser de fines gouttes sur sa paume. Ce geste ne venant pas apaiser la gêne et la maladresse qui commençaient à l'envahir, elle se détourna vers son collègue. Elle se sentait complètement décontenancée et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.  
Impulsivement, elle reprit la parole comme pour briser sa timidité soudaine.

_« Professeur cela ne peut durer ! Quelqu'un va finir par s'inquiéter pour nous si nous ne rentrons pas bientôt au château. »_

Elle avait en fait surtout envie de rentrer au plus vite pour que son collègue n'ait pas le temps de deviner sa gêne. Elle parlait tellement parfois qu'elle serait capable de lui demander explicitement pourquoi il l'intimidait autant.  
Puis, Pepper se mit à penser à qui pourrait bien s'inquiéter pour eux... Minerva ? Elle devait être trop occupée pour se rendre compte de leur absence. Les élèves ? La plupart d'entre eux seraient bien trop réjouis de constater que deux de leurs enseignants manquaient. Quoique, Richard semblait assez populaire auprès des élèves et même auprès des moins assidus.  
Elle regretta aussi ses paroles qui sonnaient comme si elle avait hâte de rentrer. Mais, un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas alors elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu réagir autrement.  
Toujours aussi bavarde et peut-être même exaspérante, elle prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

_« C'est surtout que vous êtes en plus directeur de Gryffondor alors votre absence se fera très certainement ressentir par le personnel et les élèves... Avec les cours, votre poste de directeur de maison et vos recherches, vous devez également être assez fatigué. »_

Alors qu'elle regardait avec attention Richard pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression, elle en oublia presque ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le professeur Scott semblait aller beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. Pepper ne savait pas si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle ait mentionné son devoir en tant qu'enseignant et directeur de Gryffondor ou par ce qu'il devenait fou. Honnêtement, elle penchait plus pour la première hypothèse, mais elle était bien loin de se douter que s'était dû au vif intérêt qu'elle avait exprimé pour lui.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise, mais pas moins réjouie, de le voir changer ainsi d'humeur. Et alors, les propos qu'elle avait tenu quelques instants plutôt et ses propositions lui parurent rapidement idiotes et dénuées de tout sens. N'était-elle pas elle-même pas assez étrangère au monde moldu pour pouvoir envisager de se servir de sa baguette ? Il lui faudrait réfléchir à pourquoi elle se trouvait aussi troublée en cet instant. Ce n'était quand même pas agréable de se ridiculiser ainsi de la sorte. Et puis mince ! Ce type de considérations n'étaient pas dans son habitude. Qu'avait le professeur de Métamorphose pour qu'elle se mette soudain à remettre en question ce qu'elle disait ou comment elle se comportait.  
En l'écoutant parler, elle se plongea dans un profond silence, se promettant de réfléchir avant de parler la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait à discuter avec lui.  
Elle le regarda donc pointer sa baguette vers le ciel pour constater que cette dernière contenait sa baguette. Richard Scott était vraiment un personnage tout ce qu'il y a de plus surprenant. En effet, depuis le moment où elle l'avait aperçu au portail, il n'avait cessé de surprendre la jeune femme. A la fois par son comportement un moment gêné, puis l'instant d'après maladroit, ou encore confiant... Honnêtement, elle se surprenait à n'avoir pas du tout imaginé le professeur Scott ainsi.  
Puis la question rhétorique de Richard amusa Pepper car elle faisait pour elle référence à sa propre inaptitude à trouver un moyen de regagner le château comme s'ils étaient deux moldus pour lesquels l'utilisation d'une baguette magique était inconnue, mais aussi impossible.  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de lui répondre.

_« En effet ! Je fais un bien piètre partenaire. Mais Harry Potter et Hermione Granger n'avaient-ils pas eux-aussi leur Ron ? »_

Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à déblatérer des idioties. Ce dont elle ne se rendit compte que quand elle eut terminé de parler bien sûr. Et puis, quelle idée d'utiliser le terme de "partenaire" ! Elle accepta donc le bras que lui tendait son collègue, mais assez maladroitement il faut l'avouer. Non, elle n'avait rien d'une "lady". Sa grand-mère avait pu lui inculquer toutes les valeurs qu'elle connaissait et même plus, elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi à faire de Pepper une jeune femme pleine de grâce et maniérée. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le regrettait sincèrement d'ailleurs. Maintenant que Richard avait retrouvé son assurance, c'était elle qui se sentait gênée. C'était vraiment sans fin...

Finalement, Pepper sursauta quand son collègue stoppa brusquement son avancée vers le parc. Mais, elle comprit vite que c'était parce qu'il venait d'avoir une idée et elle l'en remercia à l'aide d'un sourire.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, heureusement que son collègue était là. Elle avait décidé de se comporter comme une "greluche" aujourd'hui ou quoi... Mais, certainement que si elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, son comportement aurait été différent... Oui, c'était surement ça.  
Acceptant une nouvelle fois le bras du professeur, elle le suivit vers l'extérieur où ils devraient affronter le vent et la pluie. Mais cette fois plus armés qu'ils ne l'étaient précédemment.  
Puis, alors qu'ils continuaient et s'efforçaient assez difficilement de regagner le château, le professeur de Métamorphose reprit la parole.

_« Bon par contre je n'ai rien qui puisse empêcher le vent de nous emporter. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas légère, auquel cas vous vous envolerez ! »_

Un silence suivit cette plaisanterie du professeur Scott et Pepper plaça sa main restée libre devant sa bouche.  
Elle n'entendit que d'une oreille distraite ce que son collègue expliqua par la suite.

_« Oh je... Non, je plaisante hein, bien sur que vous vous envolerez, enfin vous êtes quand même fine et... enfin je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas, j'ai manqué une occasion de me taire, surtout pour dire des âneries pareille ! ... »_

Contrairement à ce que son geste devait laisser supposer, elle n'était pas du tout choquée mais plutôt amusée. C'est en retenant avec difficulté son hilarité qu'elle entendit ensuite Richard lancer un autre sujet.

_« Heureusement que nous n'étions pas sur des balais, nous aurions pu être emportés dans cette bourrasque comme une montgolfière dans une tornade, nous aurions atterri on-ne-sait-où ! Je... Vous allez bien, vous tenez le coup mademoiselle ? »_

Finalement, elle réussit à retrouver son sérieux. Par chance, elle avait réussi à se retenir de rire, mais elle ne se dépêcha pas moins de répondre, avec tout autant de subtilité, à son collègue afin de dissiper sa gêne.

_« Ne vous en faites pas ! Ainsi, nous verrons si j'ai abusé au non des délicieux desserts préparés avec soin par nos petits elfes ! »_

Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle parlait des elfes de maison de Poudlard comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants... Son collègue allait vraiment finir par la trouver complètement niaise si elle ne faisait pas plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Puis, voyant que les contours du château commençaient à se dessiner devant eux, elle en déduit qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés.  
Elle tourna alors le visage vers son collègue et reprit la parole avec un sourire. Sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, la plaisanterie du professeur Scott avait fait s'envoler toute la gêne de sa collègue. Ce type de plaisanterie qui était loin d'être mal placée ou indiscrète n'était pas de nature à pouvoir vexée la jeune femme. Elle était bien trop sincère et compréhensive pour ça. Et puis la comparaison avec "une montgolfière dans une tornade" était très originale. D'ailleurs, Pepper n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une "montgolfière"... Elle n'avait pas choisi l'option d'Étude des Moldus quand elle était encore élève et était loin de tout connaître sur l'univers de ces derniers, bien qu'elle s'y intéresse. Elle se garda bien de l'avouer néanmoins. Si elle avait l'occasion, elle interrogerait son collègue à ce sujet une autre fois. Tout en fixant son collègue avec un air qui devait la faire passer pour une chouette ou un poison en raison du vent et de la pluie, elle répondit à sa question.

_« Oui, l'idée des balais n'était pas la meilleure ! Je me serais certainement retrouvée dans une contrée lointaine et inconnue s'y vous n'aviez pas été là ! Si, comme je le croyais, Argus était venu m'ouvrir, nous aurions sans aucun doute fait une belle bande de bras cassés. Oh et... ça va ! Vous savez, il en faut bien plus pour me déstabiliser et puis... »_

Face à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, elle se tut rapidement. Un peu plus et elle terminait sa phrase en disant "et puis vous êtes là". Non mais quelle idée ! Ce n'était même pas prémédité, cette phrase lui était venue à l'esprit et elle s'était vite retenue de la dire. Elle tourna la tête en faisant mine de parler trop bas pour que son collègue puisse entendre la fin de sa phrase à cause du vent. Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient finalement à rentrer dans le Hall d'entrée, elle lui retourna la question.

_« Et vous, professeur, est-ce que ça va ? »_

La question était un peu mal formulée. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés embarqués ensemble, il ne pouvait pas aller "bien". Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de reformuler sa question car ils venaient d'entrer dans le Hall de l'école. Pepper regarda avec satisfaction les lieux. Quelques élèves se trouvaient là et devaient s'apprêter à rejoindre leur salle commune. Elle lâcha alors le bras de son collègue.

_« Nous sommes finalement arrivés. Et bien, je m'en souviendrai longtemps de cette rencontre ! »_

En disant ces mots, l'enseignante en Potions était véritablement enjouée et espérait pouvoir bientôt s'entretenir avec son collègue dans un cadre plus plaisant et peut-être aussi commun.

Elle s'éloignait donc, en direction de ses appartements, non sans se retourner de temps en temps pour lancer un sourire radieux à Richard, qui lui n'avait aucun mal à forcer le sien. Après avoir descendu les marches qui mènent aux cachots, elle fit un signe de la main à Richard et s'en alla pour de bon.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
